List of bus routes in Kuala Lumpur
This is a list of the bus routes operated by various bus operators in Malaysia. Dates and times stated in the tables are according to Malaysia Time (MST) (UTC+08:00) as of 1 December 2015. There are currently eight bus corridors in Kuala Lumpur: * Ampang Corridor * Cheras Corridor * Damansara Corridor * Jalan Ipoh Corridor * Jalan Pahang Corridor * Klang Lama Corridor * Lebuhraya Persekutuan Corridor * Sungai Besi Corridor Jalan Ipoh Corridor Jalan Pahang Corridor Ampang Corridor Cheras Corridor Sungai Besi Corridor Jalan Klang Lama Corridor Federal Highway Corridor Damansara Corridor Bus Express Transit BET is a system where the buses utilize less congested highways to link between heavily populated areas and city centers in Kuala Lumpur and Putrajaya. Naturally, by using the highways, travel time is reduced as the highways are less congested than the normal routes. The service will have limited stops and rely on feeder buses and park-n-ride facilities to ensure sufficient ridership. With BET, travel time is expected to be reduced by up to 50 percent on certain BETs. To Kuala Lumpur * BET1 - Kota Damansara, Petaling Jaya - Pasar Seni via the Penchala Link (normal service as 780 - operated by Rapid KL) * BET2 - Bandar Sungai Long, Kajang - Lebuh Pudu bus hub via the Grand Saga Cheras-Kajang Expressway (normal service as 590 - operated by Rapid KL) * BET3 - Subang Mewah, USJ 1, Subang Jaya - Pasar Seni via the New Pantai Expressway (normal service as 770 - operated by Rapid KL) * BET4 - Taman Sri Muda, Shah Alam - Pasar Seni via the New Pantai Expressway (normal service as 751 - operated by Rapid KL) * BET5 - Bukit Tasik Puteri, Rawang - Lebuh Pasar Besar (operated by Setara Jaya) * BET6 - Bukit Beruntung, Rawang - Lebuh Pasar Besar (normal service as 156 - operated by Setara Jaya) * BET7 - Sri Nilam Apartment, Ampang to Munshi Abdullah bus hub via Ampang-Kuala Lumpur Elevated Highway (AKLEH) (operated by Rapid KL) * BET8 - Semenyih Sentral, Semenyih to Lebuh Pudu bus hub via the Kajang–Seremban Highway (operated by Rapid KL) * BET10 - Kuala Selangor bus terminal - Titiwangsa via Sungai Buloh Highway (operated by Selangor Omnibus) * BET11 - Banting, Kuala Langat - Pasar Seni via Federal Highway (normal service as 734 - operated by KKBB) To Putrajaya * BET12 - Kota Warisan, Sepang - Putrajaya Sentral via Dengkil (operated by Nadi Putra) * BET14 - Serdang komuter station, Seri Kembangan - Putrajaya Sentral (normal service as 502 - operated by Nadi Putra) * BET15 - Bandar Saujana Putra, Kuala Langat - Putrajaya Sentral via Putrajaya Link (operated by Nadi Putra) * BET16 - Warta Lama, Selayang - Putrajaya Sentral via Kuala Lumpur Middle Ring Road 2 (operated by Rapid KL) * BET17 - Wira Damai, Batu Caves - Putrajaya Sentral via Kuala Lumpur Middle Ring Road 2 (operated by Rapid KL) BET services are only available on weekdays and during the morning and evening peak hours only. For this initial introductory stage, BET will run at 15 to 20-minute intervals during the morning and evening peak hours. Frequency and service periods will be increased at a later stage depending on the demand for each route. Buses for BET routes are about four to six buses initially and will be reviewed from time to time as the demand grows. BET is more of an enhancement to the current services, whereby the focus is more to shorten the travel time. See also * Prasarana Malaysia Berhad * Land Public Transport Commission (SPAD) * Public transport in Kuala Lumpur * Buses in Kuala Lumpur References Category:Transport in Malaysia Category:Public transport in Malaysia Category:Malaysia transport-related lists Category:Bus transport in Malaysia Kuala Lumpur